Edge Of Heaven
by Cilinity
Summary: I'm Austin Moon and I'm a fallen angel. I am the son of god and my mother is light. I was disowned and sent to Earth to show I deserve to live amongst the others. At first I thought being fallen was horrible. But then I met Ally, I was the angel she had fallen for. But I brought her to the Edge of Heaven...
1. Chapter 1

**Edge of Heaven**

**Chapter 1**

I'm Austin, I'm a fallen angel. I fell when I disobeyed my father, who is the God. I committed sins with Satan's daughter, Cassidy Mellark (her human name). I was disowned by him and we were both sent to earth with artificially created parents. Living along with was my sister Lana, who is there to watch me and make sure I fulfill my duties. My duty is to rid myself of my sins, to show that I am fit to be an angel, to be god's son.

"Lana, what is high school exactly?" I asked my sister as she pulled the rollers out of her hair, the large curls bouncing back.

"Living on Earth I can tell you a couple things." She stopped, pulling her tight jeans up her hips. She threw a pair of destroyed looking jeans at me.

"High School is the embodiment of hell. No not Cassidy Mellark hell, like her father's cock erupting from the depths and fucking you up the ass hell." She said puckering her lips and putting on her lipstick. I sighed, pulling the striped polo over my head. I slipped the jeans she threw at me on and then tied a pair of converse on my feet.

"Do I look human enough?" I asked, staring at my sister, her long flowing brown curls swinging as she turned to look at me. She nodded before swishing her hand through my hair.

"You are human dipshit; you're just from a different place most people aren't." She said, swinging a pastel pink purse over her shoulder.

"Let's go, you can't be late for your first day." Lana said, stuffing a heavy black backpack into my arms. I heaved forward following her out of the house and to the car.

I arrived to a gray, dull, prison like building called Miami Vista High School. Lana tucked her sunglasses over her eyes, her gray-green angel eyes hidden from the sunlight. I walked forward into school, a couple girls winking toward me as I made my way to the office. A girl stumbled in behind, her blond hair whipping forward towards the desk.

"Austin." Cassidy spoke.

"Cassidy." I spoke back as she grabbed the blue detention slip from the older lady grimacing at the counter. She walked out, her high heels clicking on the linoleum.

"And you are?" The lady asked as she repositioned her glasses on her face.

"Austin. Austin Moon." I spoke up, my throat choking me. She typed something into the keyboard. She handed me a plastic card as a bell rang. I was smart enough to figure out it was a bell to signify a class beginning.

"My granddaughter and student welcome committee president Allyson-Marie will show you around." She spoke.

"Gran, just call me Ally gosh." A small girl with wavy brown and white highlighted hair stepped forward, her breast bouncing in the little top she was in. She was really beautiful with her milk white skin, her caramel brown hip length hair, the cascading milk colored highlights meeting at the tips of it into a layer of the color. She walked around, her full body coming into view. She stopped a few steps in front of me, her eyes glossing over as she sucked her breath in hard. She spun quickly, her hands hitting the counter as she grabbed the paper. Her black flats squeaked slightly and her top lifting at the flow that started at her waist. Her waist was the same milk white. For some reason I could imagine her tiny waist between my hands, pulling her up and making her mouth say my—whoa Austin calm your brain. I tried to stop my eyes from looking at her but damn was she perfect. Her body dipped down, her waist moving smoothly into her hips. Her legs were small, her jeans hugging every curve of them just right. She whipped back around her hair making a fountain around her.

"And you're Austin; well I'll be showing you around Miami Vista." She said, her pearly white teeth showing from behind her perfectly plump pink lips. She brushed her hair back, a silver bracelet moving back on her arms.

"So what school did you come from?" She asked, her strawberry-vanilla scent moving me forward down the hallway. I thought for a second becoming nervous and then an answer popped into my head.

"Oh I was homeschooled." I said, hoping my voice didn't sound fake. She nodded, her hair bouncing against her back. A guy with light brown hair grabbed her waist.

"Hey baby girl, so after school, you and me, my house?" He said into her ear. She giggled lightly as he kissed her underneath her ear. She looked at me his eyes soon followed.

"Oh Austin this is my boyfriend Elliot, Elliot this is a new student his name is Austin Moon." She said, her voice bubbling. He moved his head toward me quickly, signifying my presence before kissing Ally and leaving quickly with his friends who were all in lacrosse gear.

"He seems…nice." I spoke. She turned around and sighed, combing her hand through her hair.

"Yeah I guess, I just wish I would find someone who wanted more from a relationship." She said lowly, her eyes glowering to the ground. She turned back, navigating herself through the hallway with me following close behind.

"Hey, so since you're new, would you like to hang with my friends for lunch, you seem like you'd get along well with my best friends boyfriend, Dez." She said, leaning against a purple locker next to my turquoise one. I nodded as I stuffed a notebook out of the bottomless bag my sister gave me into the locker Ally had led me to. She had shown me where all my classes were, turns out I had 5 out of 7 of them with her. She nodded as she slung her hummingbird covered jansport over her shoulder. I turned and looked at her, her face studying mine.

"You have a really chiseled jawline." She spoke all of a sudden. Her voice hiccupped.

"Oh that was awkward." She spoke again, her foot curving inward.

"You have a really nice face." Is all I could muster back. She looked up and smiled slightly, her fingers lightly playing with the bottom of her shirt, exposing her protruding hip bones.

"Well I should go I have AP Chem." She spoke, as she walked away. Is being a fallen angel supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing? I'm starting to wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edge of Heaven**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey bro your sin is here!" Lana yelled into my bedroom. I stood up quickly, scrambling to pull a sweatshirt over my head. Cassidy gallivanted in, her heels hitting the hard wood. She turned, her waist bending smoothly as she sat on my bed. She looked me dead in the eyes, her blue eyes melting in to mine. She pulled me forward, her lips meshing with mine. She kicked her heels across the room and slid her body into mine. Her hands were hot against my face. I slid my hands up the sides of her thighs, tracing to the lacy fabric on her hips.

"Hello fascination!" She gasped as my hand lifted the fabric, letting my fingers slide into her. I moved my fingers further into her, her body tensing. I smirked against her lips as her hips rode my fingers. She let out small moans and groans when her lips weren't attached to mine. Her muscles tensed around, her release washing over her.

"Well thank you." She said, as she got up still trying to catch her breath. She smoothed her skirt, slipped her shoes on and walked out, the front door closing as my sister leaned against the door frame shaking her head.

"Why her, Austin?!" She asked her voice rising. I shrugged. My body leaning back onto my bed.

"We might be angels and can fuck pretty well, since that's what I've been told, but really you picked the wrong girl, pick someone, sweet, someone that need help, someone you can love." She spoke putting emphasis on love. My mind switched, a blurred image clouding my mind of a girl with milk skin and long wavy brown hair. She sighed as she walked away, her shoes echoing in the hallway. I laid my feet up, the mattress cushioning me as darkness fell over me.

"Austin, wake the fuck up." Lana yelled, her bright gray-green eyes staring down at me. She walked out, her feet padding on the floor. I groaned, bringing my body up. I pulled a white t-shirt over my head and a blue button up over it, leaving it unbuttoned. I pulled my jeans on over a fresh pair of boxers and then the blue high tops I'd found in my closet.

"Hey Lana, who bought my clothes?" I asked combing my hair.

"I did." She said as she put her purple tooth brush onto the counter. I nodded as she led me out and to the car and then drove us to our school.

"So how was your first day?" I heard from behind me as I shoved notebooks and binders into my locker from my back pack. I turned around Ally looking at me with her brown doe eyes staring into my hazel ones. She looked perfect again like yesterday. She had on a teal and purple cheer uniform, her hair tied up with a teal sparkly bow on the top. She was wearing white vans. Her perfect milk white legs were uncovered from the barely there skirt. She had her pom-poms in her hands

"Yeah I'm a dolphins cheerleader. I know surprising." She said as she smoothed out the pleats on her skirt.

"You should come to the lacrosse game after school." She said after a while of awkward silence. I smiled and nodded.

"If you're there, definitely." I said, my eyes traveling down her uniform. Her stomach was exposed from the small tight sparkly teal and purple vest top. She had the school mascot dolphin on her chest, her bigger sized chest pressed down from the top she had on. She was blushing, her eyes down her shoes.

"You're so—" She was interrupted by the lacrosse team walking in in their jerseys on and their lacrosse sticks held up as they shouted and the hallways filled with cheering. The lacrosse guys lifted their cheerleader girlfriends onto their shoulders. Ally was swept away by Elliot, who was apparently the captain and swept her away, placing her on his shoulders, her voice yelling through the halls as she was handed a bullhorn.

"Hey guys, your cheer captain Ally here! Who's gonna win today!? C'mon Miami Vista we know the answer!" She yelled loudly.

"Dolphins!" The students cheered. Her eyes met mine as she smiled on Elliot's shoulders.

"What's the answer!?" She yelled again.

"Dolphins!" They yelled even louder.

"Hey, hey it's time to fight, everybody yell teal and purple!" She yelled into the bullhorn.

"Teal and purple!" The halls yelled.

"Hey, hey let's do it again! Everyone! Go Fight Win!" She yelled into it again.

"Go Fight Win!" The students chanted. Cheerleaders flipped across the hallways, some on their knees moving their pom-poms in rhythmics.

"Go Fight Win! Beat them wildcats back to their dens! We're the dolphins we go fight win! The water's rough, but we're super tough!" The cheerleaders said in cheerful unison, Ally's voice showering out through the bullhorn. The hallway cheered loudly from the students, Ally hopping from Elliot's shoulders. He kissed her long and passionately before being swept up by the cheerleaders and lacross team. She looked back and smiled apologetically before she left with them.


End file.
